LAS ODIO
by DESTACADO117
Summary: Las odio por como ellas me hacen sentir, las odio por esta sensación que me aprieta demasiado el pecho, las odio por este sentimiento que nunca en mi corta vida había sentido...


(si wikipedia no me miente, y nunca lo ha hecho) Un pequeño Drabble que se me ocurrió cuando debía de estar estudiando para mi 5º examen de ingreso a la universidad, que empece a escribir a la 1 de la madrugada, que termine a escondidas en mi clase de computación y que ahora estoy subiendo en un ciber...

Dejen sus opiniones, cualquier review es bien recibido

"NO BASADO EN HECHOS REALES" (para mas explicaciones del porque de esto, en mi perfil :D)

* * *

Estoy en mi cama, revolviéndome en ella con un solo pensamiento en mi cabeza: **LAS ODIO!** Si; yo Cat Valentine las odio. **Mucho**. ¿Quieres saber de quién estoy hablando? Pues si es así, estoy hablando de nada más y nada menos que de _Jadelyn West _y _Victoria Vega._**LAS ODIO, LAS ODIO, LAS ODIO!**Yo sé lo que estas pensando: _"Pero Cat… ¿No se supone que Tori y Jade son tus mejores amigas?" _Pues sí, hasta hace un tiempo si lo eran; pero tiempo atrás me di cuenta de algo; y eso es lo que me hace odiarlas. Podre pasar ratos con ellas_**"feliz, riendo"**_, pero la verdad es que las odio. Seguramente ya quedaste completamente seguro de que odio a esas dos chicas y, probablemente ya te aburriste un poco de que lo esté repitiendo a cada rato, pero es que enserio **LAS ODIO**.

Se lo que dirás a continuación: _"OK, ya me quedo lo suficientemente claro de que las odias, pero,¿PORQUE DIABLOS LAS ODIAS?". _Bueno, honestamente la respuesta es un poco complicada, pero estoy bastante segura de que eres lo suficientemente inteligente como para comprenderla…

Tori Vega:De cabello castaño y piel morena, la "chica perfecta", la "niña buena", la chica a la que muchas personas admiran, la que le gusta entrometerse en todo, la que le gusta ayudar aunque no la necesiten, la que le da ánimos a sus amigos cuando se sienten tristes o derrotados… **JA!, como la odio**.

Jade West: De cabello negro, con mechones que a cada rato cambia, y piel tan blanca como la porcelana; una chica ruda, la mala de la telenovela, soberbia, orgullosa… Pero capaz de dejar todo eso de lado cuando se trata de sus amigos, que, muy a su manera, apoya a sus seres queridos, capaz de cuidar, proteger o ser gentil con quien crea ella que se lo merezca… **También la odio.**

Las dos, Tori y Jade, Jade y Tori, a ambas las odio. Las odio por muchas cosas. ¿Quieren que les haga una lista de porque las odio mucho, a ambas? Bueno, pues ahí les va:

"**Las odio por su forma de ser de cada una"**

"**Las odio porque ambas creen estar haciendo lo correcto"**

"**Las odio por cómo nos tratan a todos"**

"**Las odio por cómo me tratan a mi"**

"**Las odio por como ellas me hacen sentir"**

"**Las odio por esta sensación que me aprieta demasiado el pecho"**

"**Las odio por este sentimiento que nunca en mi corta vida había sentido"**

"**Las odio porque…"**

**.**

"**Las odio…"**

**.**

"**Las odio por…"**

**.**

"**LAS ODIO PORQUE LAS AMO!"**

¿¡ENTENDISTE!? Esa es la única y verdadera razón de mi odio hacia ellas. Y no me refiero al amor de mejores amigas, me refiero a un amor mucho más grande y más poderoso. Las amo con cada fibra de mi pequeño ser. "_¿Pero si las amas, entonces porque chingados las odias?". _"Te había dicho que la respuesta era complicada, incluso para mi sigue siendo un poco confusa."

Días atrás, cuando me sentía mal o con el ánimo muy decaído, Tori siempre trataba de levantarme el ánimo, de hacerme sentir mejor, me daba pequeños besitos en la mejilla, abrazos reconfortantes, me contaba historias, chistes, cuentos, con tal de que se me pasara lo triste. Jade, cuando estaba completamente segura de que no había ningún conocido a 500m alrededor, me abrazaba y me decía palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.**"¿¡PUEDES CREERLO!? Jade West siendo amable con alguien, y déjate de alguien, conmigo; yo apenas y puedo creérmelo. **Además de hacerme sentir mucho mejor, ambas me hacían sentir más "cositas". A veces sentía mi respiración volviéndose agitada, una leve presión en el pecho, mis piernas temblaban o las tres juntas. Cuando se daban cuenta de mi estado, creo yo, que ellas creían que me estaba poniendo más triste, así que se ponían mas amables.

"_Cat, sigo sin entender nada". _**"Cállate y escucha. **Que para allá voy". Me molesta el hecho de que por ellas sea la razón de que me encuentre así, que sus formas de ser conmigo me hayan hecho cambiar de pensamientos, odio que ellas crearan este sentimiento por ellas…

Las odio por hacerme querer tenerlas entre mis brazos, las odio por hacerme querer estar entre los brazos de las dos, las odio por hacer de mí, un revoltijo de pensamientos, las odio por hacer querer tenerlas para mi sola, para nadie mas. Cuando las veo con otras personas, no odio a las otras personas, las odio a ellas por hacerme sentir así y dejarme sola a la deriva.

Yo las quiero, a las dos, conmigo, pero tener al menos a una es casi imposible; ni hablar de las dos juntas. Así que las odio porque no puedo tenerla a las dos, para mí. Las odio… las odio por ser ellas. Y si aun sigues sin entender el porqué las odio, lo dire de otra manera mucho más fácil de comprender…

"**LAS ODIO POR HACERME ENAMORARME DE ELLAS!" **Las odio por hacerme enamorarme de ellas, las odio porque no ven que yo sufro por ellas, las odio porque cuando tratan de animarme más me hacen sufrir…

"**Y ME ODIO A MI MISMA POR NO HACER NADA AL RESPECTO!"**


End file.
